Living lif as she knows it
by Amber Zabini
Summary: Amber Zabini was a calm, cool, collected Slytherin girl. That is untill a certain Slytherin prince came along...I suck at summarys so read! read! read!


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Only Amber Zabini

It was late night in the early days of November. Amber Zabini was sitting in her commonroom with her best friend, Ron Weasley. Although he was a Gryffindor, She often snuck him in. She made a disgusted face and looked up from her work "How on earth does Snape manage to give us so much work? it's like he.." She started untill Ron interupted her looking up from his work as well "Doesn't have a life? Really Amber, The greasy haired git has no friends and you know it" He said laughing softly. Amber rolled her eyes and grinned "Yes, I know...But does he really have to take it out on us? 3 rolls...3! just on the Mandrake potion. He's gone mad..I swear it!" She said laying back on the couch dramaticly. Ron grinned "Drama queen" He muttered. Amber shot up instanty and raised her eyebrow "What was that Ronald?" She asked crossing her arms. He just grinned "I said what a lovely day for some drama, Eh queen?" He said grinning widely. Amber shot him a death glare and threw a pillow at him knocking him out of his chair. He had jumped off the couch and tackled her when who other then Snape himself waltsed into the commonroom. "Is this how you prepare for my class miss Zabini? fooling aroung with Mr. Weasley?" He asked smirking "nevermind, thats aside from the point..and I am all too sure I do not want to know" He added quickly then eyed them both and as Amber was about to speak held up his hand "Just get up and follow me miss Zabini" He said. Amber looked at him with pure confused. What had she done? It was all to confusing. She followed behind him keeping up with his pace.

They soon began to reach his office. Knowing this Amber was pondering what it could be. He turned to face her, WHich made her almost crash into him. He smirked at her and opened the office door. "In!" he demanded. She walked in and her law dropped at what she saw. Draco Malfoy sitting with a smug grin on his face. She turned to Snape as if she was going to say something but he put up his hand once more "Sit miss Zabini" He ordered and took his own seat behind his desk. Amber frowned and slumped into a chair beside Draco, Not looking at him. "Now miss Zabini, I am not sure if you knew this..But I am..ever so pleased to inform you that your grades are better then our current head girl,Skye Roberts, and the Headmaster has decided that it would be better for you to take over her position." He said smirking the infamous Slytherin smirk that Amber had got mastered. Amber finally decided to speak up "Sir, I understand and I would love to accept that offer..but what does.." She strained to be polite "..Draco have to do with this?" She asked. Snape just looked at Draco and nodded.

Draco turned to face Amber and folded his arms over the arm of her chair "Well, in order to be head girl, you must exceed in ALL your classes..yet you lack in the talent for potions. Thats where I come in. I am to be your tutor for a protion of the school year, Then if your grades improve..You can fufill your duties as head girl" He said in a tone that would even make the most evil person melt. Amber sat the open mouthed. She had to be tutored by Draco Malfoy. Her and hher friends arch enemy..it was shocking. She closed her mouth as she saw they were both staring "Um..right..when do we start then?" She asked. Draco smiled and Snape raised an eyebrow at her instand acceptance with it. "How about tomorrow. Meet me in the commonroom after classes" Draco said standing up. Snape stood as well and nodded to Draco and Amber. "Go back to your dorms now. No wondering after curfew" He said ushering them to the door. Amber and Draco walked side by side silently untill they reached the portriat "mudbloods are foul" they both said at the same time. Amber walkd over to the stairs and lookd back at Draco. He smirked and mouthed tomorrow as he disappeared through the boys dorm door.

A/N: Okay..how was it? it's my first. Please read and Reveiw! thanks!


End file.
